Desde el primer toque
by Sayumi.Kioko01
Summary: Reto Concurso de San Valentín. Pensamientos de Castiel sobre cómo fue avanzando su relación con Dean.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la serie "Supernatural", de Eric Kripke, y no gano nada escribiendo esto, solo pasar el rato y hacer que otros pasen el rato leyendo.

Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction. Es el Reto Concurso de San Valentín. Gracias por leer.

"_**Cuando te acaricié, me di cuenta de que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías." – Alejandro Jodorowski.**_

Yo era un ángel del Señor, un soldado, un ser creado simplemente para obedecer órdenes y cumplir todo aquello que me mandaban en nombre de Dios.

Por ello fui el primero en ir al Infierno a por Dean Winchester, el hombre que debía ser salvado, el hombre que detendría la vuelta de Lucifer, y con ello el Apocalipsis.

Pero fue al agarrar su destrozada alma para rescatarlo que lo noté, algo cambiaba en mí, pero no sabía qué era, pues en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado en esquivar y matar demonios, y más tarde se me olvidó.

La relación entre ambos fue avanzando poco a poco después de eso ya que me iba dando cuenta de que había cosas que no cuadraban y por eso acabé rebelándome.

Tal vez habría sido más seguro para mí simplemente agachar la cabeza, pero no podía, algo me obligaba ayudar al mayor de los Winchester y a hacer todo lo que pudiera en su favor, aunque no sabía lo que era.

Quizá la confianza que nos teníamos el uno al otro, o quizá ese extraño sentimiento que me surgía cada vez que se acercaba a él más de la cuenta.

Al principio no me di cuenta, cuando aparecía a su lado, lo hacía casi pegado a él, pero tras notar lo agradable que me resultaban los roces casuales con la piel del humano, empecé a hacerlo a propósito.

El tiempo seguía pasando, pero ese hábito cambió tras meter a Lucifer de nuevo en su prisión personal puesto que el rubio me había dicho ya demasiadas veces que necesitaba su espacio personal, así que yo, como buen ángel que era, le dejé su espacio para él.

Después de eso, la distancia fue demasiado grande, por lo menos así lo sentía yo, y por ello, la primera vez que me llamó acudí a él, aún teniendo los problemas que tenía en el Cielo.

Me di cuenta de que había echado de menos su cercanía, pero en ese entonces no estaba pendiente de eso por la guerra que estaba liderando, era más importante y más peligroso para todos, y no quería que la lucha de los Winchester hubiera sido en vano.

Fue algo extraño, pues creí que en cuanto ganara la guerra podría estar por fin tranquilo y ayudar a los hermanos cazadores en su día a día, pero al parecer eso no podía ser posible ya que vino un problema tras otro.

Cuando por fin pude ganar a Raphael, vinieron los leviatanes, luego el Purgatorio y Naomi, seguido a eso vino la caída de los ángeles y Metatron, mi gracia robada y por último, la marca de Caín en el brazo del rubio.

Pero al final… al final pudimos arreglarlo todo, pudimos echar a los leviatanes de la Tierra, salir del Purgatorio, librarnos del control de Naomi, devolver a los ángeles al Cielo, encerrar a Metatron, recuperar mi gracia… y quitarle la marca del brazo a Dean, pero eso eran historias que ahora no merecían ser contadas.

Lo que de verdad era importante después de todo eso, de todos los problemas, yo pude quedarme con los humanos en el búnker, haciendo vida normal, o por lo menos lo más parecido a una vida normal que podían tener dos cazadores y un ángel.

Por alguna razón, los roces casuales volvieron, pero ahora los sentía más, lo sentía como un humano, pues los sentimientos no podían desaparecer después de haberlos tenido con tanta intensidad.

No mucho después, por primera vez nos acostamos juntos, resolviendo así lo que el rubio llamaba "tensión sexual", y lo agradecí, pues por ello pude acariciar su cuerpo y averiguar qué era la sensación que tuve la primera vez que lo toqué.

Fue la sensación de hacer algo nuevo, el palpitar de mi propio corazón. No el de mi recipiente, sino del mío propio, el vibrar de mi gracia.

Fue la sensación de haber tenido las manos vacías durante toda mi existencia hasta el momento en que lo toqué por primera vez.

Aparte de del cuerpo del mayor de los Winchester, anteriormente también había acariciado otro, el de April, que al final resultó que quería matarme, pero no había sentido lo mismo.

Era cierto que había sido muy satisfactorio, pero ni de lejos había tenido la misma sensación de atracción que tuve con el humano con solo tocarlo una vez.

Y en el fondo me alegraba de que esa mujer me hubiera matado y devuelto a la vida, porque si hubiera sido de otra forma, tal vez nunca hubiera acabado con el rubio, aunque algo me decía que, pasara lo que pasara, yo estaba destinado a estar con él.


End file.
